


Two Years, Two Tickets, and Two Hearts

by paladin_piper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), RTX, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin_piper/pseuds/paladin_piper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fast, isn't it?"<br/>You can't help but laugh and take his hand because <i>God</i> you're so in love with this idiot named Joel Pearce Heyman. His thumb runs across your knuckle, and then Joel brings your hand to his mouth to kiss the back of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years, Two Tickets, and Two Hearts

You and Joel have been dating for a while, but unfortunately most of it has long distance, seeing as you're finishing up school and Joel is working at Rooster Teeth. You two try to see each other as often as possible, but most of your nights are spent alone, filled with long skype calls, goofy snapchats, and heartfelt texts.  
Joel tries to fly in whenever possible, and the same for you, but these past two months have been impossible -- you've been working a part time job in addition to your schooling, and Joel has been overwhelmed with filming for shorts and talks of Day 5 possibly coming to television. You tease him about his gray hairs, and his huffs and grumpy noises leave your sides aching as you laugh. You miss him like crazy, longing for his touch, and Joel says the same thing almost every night before one of you falls asleep, whether it be through texts or on a call.  
However, after a grueling and long summer session, you're finally done with school for the rest of the month, and in perfect time for RTX and your two-year anniversary with Joel.  
"Can't wait to spend our two years with 30,000+ other people @JoelHeyman" You tweet, attaching one of your favorite pictures of the two of you: the two of you are at the beach and Joel holding you bridal style, hamming it up for the camera as he mocks throwing you in the ocean. You can't help but laugh, tweeting it out as you board the plane. Moments later, Joel retweets it and mentions your handle. "@[Y/H] stop being cute. See you at K1." Your mentions blow up, and you flick your phone to airplane mode, making a mental note to get back at him for that.  
The plane ride isn't terribly long, and you manage to get your luggage fairly quickly, which is a surprise considering the last time you flew into Austin your luggage was lost. As planned beforehand by you and Joel since he was busy with K1, you text Uber, and a few moments later someone is there waiting for you. A half hour later, you're at Joel's, pulling out your lanyard and using his bright blue key to open the door.  
You forgot how nice his house was as you step inside, soaking in the silence and beauty of it before as you walk to his room and drop off your bag. A note is on the bed, hastily written in Joel's chicken scratch.  
"Taking on an extra race because Jack is stupid, so I had to leave early. There's money on the counter for a taxi, and I promise I'll win every race for you to make up for this. <3 Joel."  
You laugh at the note, laying the note back on the bed before making your way out. Leaving the money, you call another Uber, still laughing to yourself at how hopelessly ridiculous Joel can be sometimes. That's part of the reason you love him, you figure as you slide into the car and let the driver take you to your destination.  
Fans surround the K1 Speedway, and you walk in through the back entrance because of the crowd around Adam Kovic is so hectic, it’s blocking the front door. A few people lingering around the back entrance do stop you, however, and you gladly take pictures with them and dish out hugs. The way people gush to you makes you laugh, and you answer as many questions as you can before you make your way inside and melt into the crowd. You scan the track for Joel, scrunching your mouth to the side as you look for him.  
_They aren't racing, so where could he b--_  
Arms wrapping around you from behind, lifting you off the ground cut off your train of thought. The touch is familiar, and you go from shock to a laugh as you're put back down, and quickly turn in the arms to press a kiss to Joel's lips.  
"You fucking nerd!" You proclaim, hitting his chest playfully before he dips you and kisses you again. Your eyes are wide at the sudden dip, but they soon slip shut and you relax against Joel's familiar lips.  
"One out of three." He says, pulling you back up and into a tight hug. You're confused for a moment, but you don't have much time to dwell on his words because as soon as Joel's there, he's gone. It doesn't take you long, however, to put two and two together and realize he's talking about his previous race, and you look up at the scoreboard to see his winning time. Turning back towards him, you see him pull on his "sock hat" and laugh, shouting out something about the sock to the crowd that you don't catch. Whatever it was though, it has the crowd roaring with laughter as Joel jumps in his cart and revs his engine.  
_I swear, this man acts like a child sometimes._  
Keeping to his promise, Joel actually wins the next two races, grinning at you every time he passes over the finish line in the final lap (though it's a bit hard to tell because of the sock).  
After he wins the final race, Joel runs over to you and lifts you over the barrier, kissing you as he spins you. His hair is a mohawk-like mess from the helmet, and you ruffle it once you're put down in an attempt to fix it before his arms are around you again.  
Holding you by your waist, Joel lifts you up like a trophy and shows you off to the audience. You can't help but laugh and hide your face as he shouts "I HAVE WON!!! I AM THE BEST, AND JACK IS FAT!!! ALSO, MY TROPHY IS REALLY PRETTY!!!"  
You can hear the camera shutters rapidly going off, and you realize that you might soon have a new favorite picture of the two of you.  
Once your feet touch the floor, you lean up and peck his cheek as the person running the race gives him his medal. Handing it to you, Joel kisses the top of your head before a guardian pulls him away, taking him to a quick meet and greet. He hands you his car keys, telling you to cool off the car before he comes back. "Because fuck this heat." Is the last thing you hear before Joel disappears into the crowd.  
***  
Joel's car is beautiful: a Porsche 911, painted a slick black with a matching interior. Sporty and fast, you've never actually seen it in the flesh, and once you lay eyes on it, you understand why Joel has gotten so many speeding tickets since you met a little over three years ago.  
You slide into the passenger seat, pushing the button to turn on the car and relaxing in the soft leather seat. The cool AC is a godsend in the Austin heat, and you tune the radio until a classic rock station is softly floating through the speakers. Blink-182 is asking what their age is, and you can't help but laugh, because every time you hear that song, you think of Joel.  
_Fucking Joel._  
Some days, you still freak out because holy **fuck** , you’re dating Joel fucking Heyman. A founder of a company you’ve watched since you were a teenager, you still can’t believe how it all happened. How life, through crazy coincidences, brought you two together.  
\--  
You two met at a screening of Fight Club in Austin: you were in town, visiting friends, and Joel was there for obvious reasons. Fate had it so your tickets were seated next to each other, and of course, you had to walk in wearing a Rooster Teeth shirt. Embarrassed enough because you were sitting next to Joel, he had to make a comment in his goofy Caboose voice, and you were immediately smitten. You spent a very long summer in Austin that year, hanging out with Joel and other Rooster Teeth employees. It was like a dream come true, you always said, and that dream only sweetened when Joel asked you out, stuttering the entire time as he clenched a small bushel of wildflowers in his hand. You couldn’t help but kiss him right then and there, and the rest was history.  
\--  
The driver door opens, and your concentration is broken. Speak of the devil, it's Joel, waving goodbye to someone. You quickly buckle up, and within seconds, you're buried against the passenger seat as Joel wordlessly speeds off.  
"Fast, isn't it?"  
You can't help but laugh and take his hand because _God_ you're so in love with this idiot named Joel Pearce Heyman. His thumb runs across your knuckle, and then Joel brings your hand to his mouth to kiss the back of it.  
"I missed you," he admits, looking at you when you two hit a red light after he puts your hand down.  
Shifting in your seat, you're quiet for a moment before leaning in and pressing your lips against his. Unlike your bubbly public kisses, this one is harsh and hungry, filled with tongue and teeth and your hands are pawing at each other like mad. It takes three angry beeps from the driver behind you two for you both to realize that the light turned green, and you laugh as you pull away and Joel speeds off.  
"God, fucking, I can't wait to get home." He hisses, grabbing your hand and pressing it against his crotch. He's hard, and you blush, feeling your own wetness begin to stir between your legs. " _Can't_ wait to get home," he repeats, emphasizing his need before his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip.  
With a soft whine, you nod in agreement, groping at his hard cock slowly through his pants. As bad as you need it, there's no need to get in a car accident today: you know how volatile Joel can be sometimes, and you'd really like to make it home alive.  
Before you realize what's happening, Joel's car is veering off the main road, darting down a side street before he pulls into a dark, empty at the end of an empty street.  
"Back of the car. Now, kitten."  
The pet name makes you shiver, and you climb over the center console and settle in the back. Turning up the AC, Joel gets out of the car, only to move to the backseat and _pounce_ at you before the door is even fully shut.  
Lips press against lips, and hands tear and grab at hair, clothes, anything they can find. You're both needy, hungry, desperate for something _more, more, more,_ since there hasn't been anything in so long. Shirts are shed, and Joel's fingers know all of your sensitive spots. Soon, your bra is off, and Joel is kissing your breasts; you moan and grip at his hair when he touches your clit, loving his hiss as he pulls against your hand.  
"You're mine tonight, Princess. I missed you so much."  
Flipping up your skirt, Joel wastes no time in stripping his pants and boxers, and he doesn't even bother to grab a condom after he pulls your panties off and circles your hole with a finger.  
"God, tease," you mutter, but Joel soon covers your lips with his as he presses a finger inside of you. You whine, breathing his name against his lips, and soon Joel is slipping another finger in, curving them and making sure to rub exactly against the spot that always makes you moan.  
"How bad do you want it, [Y/N]? Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you."  
You can barely think straight as Joel rubs his fingers against your spot. With a shaky breath, you mumble, "because you haven't fucked me in months, and I fucking need you."  
With a nod, Joel kisses you again, pressing another finger inside of you to stretch you out. "Besides, we need to break in the car."  
You two look at each other, the serious façade dropping as you both giggle over that cheesy one liner. Even though you've been together for almost two years, this is your first time fucking each other in a car, and a beautiful one at that. You kiss him gently, fingers dancing along the back of his neck; with a smirk, Joel curves his fingers, and you gasp in the kiss, pulling away with a pout.  
"I was trying to be cute."  
"Oh, don't pout over it: your o-face is cute enough to make up for every missed moment like that one."  
You're about to protest, a blush coloring your cheeks, but soon you feel Joel’s fingers slide out of you and in no time he’s pushing himself inside of you, and you moan his name hard.  
"And god, you sound fucking beautiful when you moan."  
A rhythm is quickly found, and soon you and Joel are panting and grunting and whining, his cock hitting your g-spot with every thrust, and you trying to meet his ministrations with ones of your own. His thumb is rubbing at your clit, lips on your neck as he fucks you hard enough in an attempt to make up for all of the nights and mornings and afternoons and evenings you've missed together. You know you're not going to last long, and soon you're calling out his name, your orgasm building to a creshendo.  
"Come for me, [Y/N]." He grunts, your name sounding like heaven in his lusty tone.  
Not one to disobey orders, your orgasm quickly rips through your body, and you're moaning Joel's name as your back arches. He follows almost immediately, gripping your hips hard enough to bruise them and his teeth dig into your neck to hide a shout as he finishes inside of you.  
It takes you both a minute to calm down, but soon your sweaty bodies are untangling, and Joel is in between your legs, kissing at your sensitive sex and cleaning off whatever might have dripped out of you.  
"No need to get the seats dirty," he comments, snaking up your body to kiss you gently. You taste him and yourself on his tongue, and you lazily kiss him back, fingers running through his salt-and-pepper hair.  
"You are on the pill, right?" He asks when it breaks, an eyebrow raised as he looks down at you. A sleepy laugh leaves you, and you nod, pulling him in for another kiss. Like sex, you two have even more kisses to make up. After fifteen minutes or so and three failed attempts to get back on the road (Joel kept getting distracted, blaming you for being too cute so "I _have_ to kiss you more!"), you two are finally dressed and driving home.  
The ride back is quiet: your hands are linked together and your head rests on his shoulder. You're slowly slipping in and out of sleep as Green Day asks if you have the time to listen to them whine, and you can hear Joel singing along, his voice hushed as he drums out a beat with his fingers. As sleep takes you, you smile, and you feel him kiss the top of your head before you fall into a dreamless sleep.  
You wake up when your head hits pillows, and a familiar scent swirls around you as Joel climbs into bed next to you. With a yawn, you curl into him, smiling as he kissed your forehead. "I love you, [Y/N]." He mumbles against your skin, hugging you tight.  
"I love you too, Joel."  
Soon, the two of you are fast asleep, and you're beginning to make up for all of those missed nights. _Thank god there won't be any more._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely by events that happened at the K1 Speed fundraiser for RTX15. Dedicated to the lovely ladies in our skype group, but it can be enjoyed by everyone. ❤


End file.
